Champion of Darkness
by windstorm16
Summary: No Summary Yet. Fem!Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story! It's another Satsuki story with her once again being sent to another world, though this time with it taking place much later down the line. I won't spoil much, but I hope you all enjoy the story. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

"I'm sorry, Satsuki. There won't be a next time."

Satsuki Uchiha stood frozen against the wall of the destroyed Uchiha Hideout. Her being eyes wide open as Itachi, her brother and the person she hated the most in the world, poked her on the forehead, just like he used to, when they were younger, and spoke his last words, before he fell over dead.

'Why…why did he say that?' Satsuki thought, while looking down at Itachi's corpse, her confusion only growing when she saw he was smiling.

Satsuki had hoped that when this moment finally came, she'd feel joy at finally avenging her clans massacre, happiness that she had finally escaped from the shadow Itachi had cast over her, just something as she looked at his dead body. Instead, all she felt was confusion at what Itachi did in his final moments.

The entire time they fought, he spoke of taking her eyes to gain the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and had tried to several times, along with casting Tsukuyomi on her, making Satsuki believe he did take one of her eyes. Even after everything she threw at him, her ultimate attack, Kirin, using her Curse Seal, even allowing Orochimaru to escape her subconscious, he still came at her in a desperate attempt to steal her eyes.

But just when she thought he was going to do just that, he instead poked her on the forehead and said his last words to her, with a smile on his face.

It confused Satsuki, not understanding her brother's actions, not even reacting as it started raining.

'At least…they're avenged.' Satsuki thought, while looking up at the sky, smiling in content with knowing she avenged her family.

Though not a moment later, Satsuki's exhaustion and lack of Chakra finally caught up with her, and she promptly fell over, unconscious, beside Itachi's body.

However, not a moment later, Satsuki's eyes opened up, only to immediately be snapped close again, when she was nearly blinded by the sheer brightness of her surroundings. Even with her eyes closed as tightly as they could be, Satsuki could still feel the brightness shining through. But then just before the brightness could become to unbearable, the Uchiha felt as if someone hit a dimmer switch, as the light around her died down.

After a few moments, Satsuki's eyes opened once again, and was thankful that the formerly blinding light was now a more bearable mix of orange and red, with hints of violets and pinks, reminding her of the setting sun.

"**Yes, I suppose you mortals would find my brother's choice of…aesthetics displeasing. Far to many whites and silvers, bright enough to blind lesser beings."** Said a deep and elegant voice, while also possessing a slight echo and radiating pure power.

Satsuki's eyes widened, when she heard the voice, along with the fact that she hadn't sensed anyone approach her, and quickly turned to the source. Though Satsuki wasn't prepared for who, or perhaps what, she saw.

It was a slim male with curved, segmented horns that arc back over his head, and curve upward to a point just over the back of his cranium. His entire body was a deep purple that seems to draw in surrounding light. His face was also completely devoid of features but possessed humanoid contours where his eyes and nose should be. Finally, the being was surrounded by a dark purple aura wafting off of him.

Satsuki tried to control her trembling body, trembling due to just the sheer power that she could sense contained within this being. It was beyond anything she's felt before, surpassing Orochimaru, Itachi, Deidara, even when she stood in front of the Kyūbi in Naruto's mindscape. None of them compared to the power this being contained.

And Satsuki knew, even if she wasn't weakened from her fight and was at full strength, they would be able to crush her like a bug if they wanted to.

"**As tempting as that would be, it would rather defeat the purpose of me bringing you both here." **The being said, making Satsuki stiffen that they could read her thoughts, though one thing he said stuck out

'Both of us?' Satsuki thought, while looking around for anyone else, before her eyes fell on Itachi's corpse.

This just confused Satsuki even more than she already was. What would be the point of taking a corpse, even if it was an Uchiha's corpse? Itachi was already nearly blind from using the Mangekyō Sharingan. So his eyes aren't of much use.

"O-Okay…where am I? And, who are you?" Satsuki asked warily, while looking around the seemingly endless void.

"**Hmm, I suppose this could be considered a Pocket Dimension, Purgatory, or as my brother calls it, Between Worlds. As for who I am, I don't really have a name, I am merely the God of Darkness."** Said the God of Darkness, waving his hand in a dismissive manner, making Satsuki gulping at hearing she was in the presence of a literal god.

Normally, she would have called bullshit on such a claim, but given her current location and the power she could sense in him, the Uchiha didn't feel like testing her luck.

"Okay, why am I here?" Asked Satsuki.

"**Simple Satsuki Uchiha. It is because, in this multiverse of dull, uninteresting, and utterly predictable sentient beings, you are among the few that have gained my interest. Not only for the life you have lived, but also because you possess the Chakra of Indra Otsutsuki, your clans ancestor and the eldest son of the Sage of Six Paths."** Revealed GoD, with Satsuki's eyes widening at not only learning about the existence of a multiverse, but also that she has the interest of a god, along with the Sage of Six Paths being real, and that she apparently has the Chakra of his eldest son, who also happens to be her clan's ancestor.

"**Of course, you aren't the only Satsuki Uchiha I have come across in my and my brother's travels through the multiverse. I've seen several, including one, where you are currently in a relationship with my son."** GoD added, with Satsuki starting to feel lightheaded from all the information she was hearing.

"Can…can we stay on topic, please. You still haven't told me why I'm here, specifically." Said Satsuki, wanting to get back to the original topic, before she fainted.

"**Very well, I suppose. I have brought you here for two reasons. But first a little history lesson, you see my elder brother and I, the God of Light, originally came from a world now known as Remnant. While my brother created plants, water, animals and life, I despised his creations and destroyed them. But every time I destroyed them; my brother would simply create more. So, I decided to create something as well. I created creatures of darkness and destruction, possessing a desire for destruction that rivalled my own, the Creatures of Grimm. Eventually though, my brother tired of our endless feud and offered a truce, where we would both take part in our greatest creation, Humanity, while giving them the gifts of Creation, Destruction, Knowledge and Choice, along with my own gift of Magic.**

**So, for ages we lived alongside Humanity, until the day a human girl named Salem came to my brother to revive her deceased love, Ozma. He refused, wishing to uphold the balance and laws that he laid down, so instead, she came to me and said that only I could fulfill her request, while making no mention of my brother. I did revive Ozma, until my brother arrived and revealed Salem's trickery, so I killed Ozma fixing my mistake. However, Salem then attempted to attack us and as punishment, my brother and I cursed her with immortality, forcing her to never die and reunite with Ozma, until she learned the importance of life and death.**

**We thought that would be the end of it, but instead, Salem rallied an army. Tricking various rulers into believing she stole immortality from us, and that they could as well, if they overthrew us, their creators. Even daring to use my own gift to them, against us. So, I made an example of all of humanity, by wiping them out. My brother and I then left the planet, leaving only Salem and the Grimm. But eventually, humanity rose again, now merely a remnant of what they once were. It was than agreed upon that my brother and I would only return to Remnant once humanity learned to work together once more. If they did, we would restore them to what they once were. But if not, and they still demanded power from us, then they would be destroyed once again, only this time it would be permanent.**

**But my brother was never able to detach himself from our creations and revived Ozma, gifting him with the power to reincarnate into new lives. Along with giving humanity four relics, representing the four aspects of humanity, that when brought together, would summon us both to judge humanity. Ozma was given the task of both destroying Salem, who had now become creature similar to my Grimm, and uniting mankind. Two tasks, that even to this day, he has yet to complete."** GoD said, concluding his story, while Satsuki looked at him with a shocked expression, it also gave her an idea of why he had brought her here.

"And…and you want me to go to Remnant and help stop Salem?" Satsuki asked, gulping as she wasn't sure how she'd stand against an immortal witch, bent on destroying an entire world.

"**No. While I am offering you the chance to become my Champion, as Ozma became my brother's, I am sending you to Remnant with no task, as I am still keeping my word of no interference. What you choose to do in Remnant, is entirely up to you; helping fight Salem, take the Relics for yourself, even find a way to leave. It is after all, your choice."** Said GoD with a wave of his arm.

This surprised Satsuki, along with relieving her that she wasn't being given some impossible task to complete. Though if she did decide to go to Remnant, she probably would help stop Salem, if only because she seemed too dangerous to not be stopped.

"And, what's the second reason I'm here?" Satsuki asked, remembering that he brought her here for two reasons.

"**To tell you the truth of what really happened to your clan."** GoD revealed, much to Satsuki's shock.

He told her everything, from the suspicions placed on the Uchiha Clan after the Kyūbi attack by those who believed an Uchiha was responsible, to the secret meetings discussing a Coup, Itachi and Shisui becoming spies in the clan. Shisui's offer to use his Mangekyō Sharingan on her father, only to be stopped by Danzo Shimura, one of the Konoha Elders, leading to his death. Finally her brother choosing to massacre the clan, as long as it meant she would survive, all leading up to that awful night.

He even went as far as to show her visions of the events, to show he wasn't lying.

GoD watched as tears fell from Satsuki's eyes with anguish and pain written across her face. Seeing she needed some time, GoD vanished from the Pocket Dimension to give Satsuki some time alone.

After all time didn't move here, so she had all the time in the world.

*Later*

After giving Satsuki a few hours to process the information, GoD returned and saw the Uchiha sitting and looking at Itachi's body, her Sharingan now depicting three intersecting ellipses.

"**So, what is your choice?"** GoD questioned, as Satsuki turned her head to look at him, before nodding.

"I'll do it. I'll go to Remnant." Answered Satsuki, knowing the Elemental Nations had nothing left for her.

Despite what they may think, Satsuki never considered her team, or the other rookies, as friends. She may have once thought of Naruto as an annoying little brother, back when she was on Team Seven. But now, she found him very creepy and disturbing, with his near fanatical desire to bring her back to Konoha, that bordered on obsession. If anything, she might be doing Naruto a favor by leaving the Elemental Nations, since with her gone, he will have to give up on bringing her back and focus his time on other stuff.

Besides, if she did return to the Elemental Nations, she would just kill everyone involved in her clans destruction, along with anyone who would get in her way, before leaving again.

Pleased by her response, GoD held up his arm as dark purple energy flowed out of Itachi's eyes and into Satsuki's own. When the energy faded, Satsuki gasped in shock as everything became even clearer than it was before, while her Mangekyō Sharingan now had the addition of a three pointed shuriken in the center of the ellipses.

"**You now have the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, and no worry of ever going blind from overuse. But that is not all, like how my brother granted Ozma the ability to reincarnate into new lives, I too can grant you a blessing to aid you in Remnant."** Said GoD, given if his brother can have his Champion reincarnated endlessly, he can give his own Champion a blessing of his own.

"Well, since I'm probably going pulled into Ozma's secret war against Salem, given how dangerous she sounds. I would like the ability to slay an immortal." Satsuki said, since if she is going to be fighting an immortal witch, she will need a way to put her down for good.

"**Very well, until we meet again, Satsuki Uchiha."** GoD said, holding up his hand, as Satsuki was enveloped in purple energy, granting her with his blessing, before sending her to Remnant.

*Remnant*

Reappearing in a forest, Satsuki looked around at her new location, knowing she was now on Remnant.

'Well, a new world, new abilities, and a new purpose to find. This'll be interesting.' Satsuki thought, before looking at her attire and seeing it was still damaged from her fight.

But first, she needed to get some new clothes.

*Timeskip-Five Months*

'So, this is Beacon Academy.' Satsuki thought, while looking at the prestigious Huntsman Academy, as she checked out the campus of her new school.

Five months have passed since her arrival in Remnant, and nothing truly major had happened in that time. Aside from being contacted by the GoD telepathically, not long after her arrival. Where he explained Aura and Semblances to her, before he did something that made it so her Chakra would appear as Aura to technology here, along with having Satsuki pick one of her abilities to pose as her Semblance. Satsuki chose her Lightning Ninjutsu, as she had the most mastery of them, and can pass it off as Electrokinesis.

She would have picked her Sharingan, but Satsuki figured that even by Semblance standards, it had far too many abilities to be classified as just a Semblance, rather than several.

That was another thing Satsuki had done during her time here, working to master the abilities of her Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, in secluded locations of course.

The Uchiha had also gotten some new clothing, as well. Satsuki was now wearing black Ninja sandals, blue jeans that hugged her hips nicely, a dark red tank top, and a black jacket with the Uchiha symbol on the shoulders. Her hair had also grown longer, now going down to her shapely ass. She also had her Kusanagi Chokuto tied behind her waist, with it being her weapon.

Though Satsuki was pulled from her thoughts and looking around the campus, when a crowd of new students ran past her, with Satsuki taking notice of a busty blonde girl in the crowd.

'Huh, she looked scarily like a female version of the dobe.' Satsuki thought, while raising a brow.

Looking to where the blonde came from, Satsuki saw a young girl with dual colored black and red hair, along with a red hooded cloak, falling over several white suitcases. Then a white haired girl showed up, and started shouting at the ravenette, with Satsuki's eyes widened, when the white haired girl pulled out a vial of Dust, which the Uchiha noticed was damaged, as it started getting everywhere.

"Hey! I don't think you should…"

_**BOOM**_

"…do that." Satsuki said, seeing she was too late, as the dual haired girl sneezed, causing the Dust to explode around them both.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The white haired girl shouted, while glaring at the younger girl and was about say more, until Satsuki walked up to them.

"Alright, before you even try blaming her, don't forget you were the one who shook a bottle of Dust in her face, without checking to see if it was damaged." Satsuki said, as the ravenette's eyes widened in realization.

"Hey, she's right! You're the one who was shaking the Dust in my face, Princess!" Said the girl, as the white haired girl jaw dropped and tried coming up with a retort.

"It's heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Said a new voice, as the three looked, and saw a girl with long black hair and a bow on her head.

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss said, pleased at being recognized, and the situation with the Dust was being forgotten.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces, and questionable business partners." The bow girl added with a smirk, as Weiss's pleased look was instantly wiped away, as the younger girl chuckled.

"Wha- How dare- The nerve of...Ugh!" Weiss said, before stomping away.

"Well, that had to be the highlight of my day. I'm Satsuki Uchiha." Satsuki said, holding out her hand to the bow girl, who took it after a moment of hesitation.

"Blake." Blake introduced.

"Uh, I'm Ruby Rose and, uh, are you two sisters?" Ruby asked, while looking between Satsuki and Blake, feeling like the Dust was messing with her mind as they looked basically identical, aside from a few differences, in both appearance and posture.

"No." Satsuki and Blake said at the same time, making them both pause and look at each other.

"…You sure?" Ruby asked, while looking between them.

"Uh, pretty sure." Said Blake slowly, with Satsuki nodding in agreement.

"Well, with introductions out of the way, how about we all get to orientation." Satsuki suggested, getting nods from Ruby and Blake.

With that, the three girls set off for the arena, with Ruby being thankful that she managed to make two friends, at least she hoped Satsuki and Blake were her friends.

'Something tells me this is going to an interesting year.' Satsuki thought as she looked at Blake and Ruby, with a smirk.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep this time Satsuki has gained the interest of the God of Darkness and has learned some pretty interesting things about the multiverse along with the truth of her clans massacre along with the offer to become the God of Darkness's Champion and be sent to Remnant. With Satsuki accepting the offer as she no longer has anything left in the Elemental Nations, with her not only receiving the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan but also the ability to kill immortals. Finally we see her arriving at Beacon Academy and meeting Ruby and Blake, all while knowing she's going to be in for interesting school year. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Satsuki meeting some more characters along with the start of the Initiation Test. Not much else to say other than hop you enjoy the chapter. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

It wasn't long until Satsuki, Ruby and Blake arrived at the auditorium, finding it to be filled to the brim with new students.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

Looking, Ruby saw her sister, Yang Xiao Long, waving at her.

"Hey, there's my sister! Come on, I'll introduce you!" Ruby said, while pulling Satsuki and Blake over to Yang, before either ravenette could say anything.

"Hey sis, who are your new friends?" Yang asked, while happy that Ruby had already made two new friends on her first day.

"Yang, these are Satsuki and Blake. Blake, Satsuki, this is my sister, Yang." Ruby introduced.

"Hello." Satsuki said.

"Hi." Said Blake.

"Hey, nice to meet you both. See Rubes, I told there's nothing to worry about, and you've already made two friends." Said Yang, with Ruby giving her an annoyed look.

"Yeah, after you ditched me, and I exploded!" Ruby said, while having a bit of a peeved tone in her voice.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang asked, not expecting her sister to freak out this soon.

"No, she means a literal explosion." Blake answered, having seen what happened.

"With Dust." Added Satsuki.

"Yeah, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Ruby trailed off, as she tried remembering the specific details.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked smiling widely, believing they were trying to mess with her.

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded! And then she was going to yell at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby ranted, not seeing Weiss was standing right behind her.

"You!" Weiss shouted, as Ruby jumped up and landed in Yang's arms.

"Oh God, it's happening again!" Cried Ruby.

"Oh my God, you really exploded." Yang said with wide eyes.

"Told you." Satsuki and Blake said at the same time, making them look at each other again.

"Okay, look, I'll admit I…made a mistake, shaking that bottle of Dust in your face, and I apologize. But I will not tolerate people talking about me behind my back, got it?!" Weiss said, while glaring at Ruby, who nodded rapidly, and got out of Yang's arms.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong footing. Why don't you start over, and try to be friends, okay?" Yang suggested, seeing that their first meeting was just a misunderstanding, and figured they could work things out.

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby said, before looking at Weiss and held out her hand.

"Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" Said Ruby, while smiling widely.

'But we're already at Beacon.' Thought Satsuki, confused at Ruby's logic.

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys; like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" Weiss said with sarcasm lacing her tone, while pointing at a blonde wearing armor.

"Hm?" The said blonde muttered, while perking up at hearing this.

"Wow, really?!" Ruby asked, surprised and happy, with the sarcasm going completely over her head.

"No." Stated Weiss with a deadpan expression, after seeing Ruby didn't get that she was being sarcastic.

"Well, that went great." Blake and Satsuki said sarcastically, once again looking at each other surprised, while also getting the other three girls' attention.

"…Are you positive you aren't sisters?" Ruby asked, feeling like they're now just messing with her, when they do that.

"Yes, I swear we aren't sisters." Said Satsuki, with Blake nodding in agreement.

"Well, if you both can stop doing that, we might actually believe you." Weiss commented, while looking between the two and noticing that they did have similar appearances, besides the few obvious differences.

"Yeah, it's kinda creepy." Added Yang, a little freaked out at how they could say the same thing at the same time.

The girls attention was then turned to the stage, where they saw Beacons Headmaster, Ozpin, tapping the microphone, getting everyone's attention.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin spoke, before stepping away as Glynda Goodwitch stepped up.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Goodwitch said, before both teachers walked away, leaving the students to begin talking amongst themselves.

"He seemed kind of...off." Stated Yang.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby added, feeling that even with Ozpin standing in front of them, it seemed like he was a hundred miles away.

'He sounded old, very old.' Thought Satsuki, now having a suspicion on who Ozpin might be.

"I'm a natural blond, you know!" Said the boy that Weiss had pointed, having also not heard the sarcasm in her voice, either.

Weiss sighed in exasperation and facepalmed.

"Hey, you're the guy who threw up on my shoes!" Yang said, recognizing who he was and glared at him as her eyes turned red, while the guy paled at her glare.

"Oh gee, look at the time, I just remembered I had something to do!" He said, before running away.

Growing up with seven sisters, he knew if he stuck around an angry girl, things would be very bad for his health.

*Later*

After everyone arrived at the ballroom and got a sleeping bag, Satsuki, Blake, Yang and Ruby had all placed theirs near each other's, before getting changed into their pajama's.

Ruby was currently writing in her journal, Blake was reading a book, and Satsuki laying down, looking up at the ceiling.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang stated, crashing down beside Ruby, while disturbing the two ravenettes.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby replied, knowing their father would freak out if he saw his daughters around so many boys.

"I know I do!" Yang purred as she eyed several shirtless boys, only to gag when she saw the blonde from earlier wearing footie pajamas of all things.

Banishing those disturbing thoughts, Yang looked at Blake and Satsuki.

"What about you two? See anything you like?" Yang asked, smirking, with the two ravenette's glancing at the guys with bored and uninterested looks.

"Meh." Blake said, before going back to her book.

"I'm a lesbian." Stated Satsuki.

Though granted, Satsuki knew she wasn't a natural one. But after having to deal with fanboys for several years in Konoha, with a few being far too touchy-feely for her taste, not to mention having to deal with Orochimaru and his subordinates for three years, along with several other factors. Satsuki was just completely turned off from the opposite gender.

It was only solidified with how Naruto had been creeping her out during recent times. Despite knowing how much her former Teammate cherished the bond with his friends, and especially her since she was the first of his age group to acknowledge him. Hell, she defected from Konoha to join the guy who killed his surrogate Grandfather, and jabbed a Chidori though his chest, to his knowledge at least. And yet, he still chased after her, despite all of that. It's almost like Naruto wasn't even human, with how he seems to shut out the things he doesn't agree with, just to live in his own little world.

Though Orochimaru did tell her of Jiraiya's dreams of peace and belief of a _Child of the Prophecy_, which the Toad Sannin no doubtfully passed onto Naruto. And given how Naruto was already ignorant and naïve, or just flat out in denial, about certain things regarding the Shinobi World. Having those beliefs and ideals shoved into his head for two-and-a-half-years, without having another role model present to counterbalance them, might not have been the best thing for him.

Hearing Satsuki openly admit her sexual orientation surprised the girls, but they just shrugged it off, as none of them were going to judge her for it. Given how they were bisexual themselves, at least Yang and Blake knew they were, since Ruby had always been more focused on weapons, along with her own social awkwardness.

But after that, the four descended into an awkward silence, since none of them really sure what to say next.

"So…Blake, what's your book about?" Ruby asked, wanting to break the silence.

"Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Said Blake, surprised that Ruby asked about her book.

This caught Satsuki's attention, remembering what the God of Darkness and Ozma's ability to reincarnate into different people.

"They shouldn't fight each other." Satsuki said, getting their attention and making the Uchiha clarify her words.

"For control of the body, they shouldn't fight each other. It would be better if they learned to coexist and work together, given they both share the body. But if they continuously fought for control, they could only end up doing more harm to themselves, until they either ended up destroying the body or they simply lost who they were originally, leaving behind something that didn't know what it was anymore." Satsuki explained, as Blake, Ruby and Yang looked in surprise at the wisdom of her words.

"That's, surprisingly mature." Said Blake, not expecting to hear something like that, from someone her age.

Satsuki shrugged, since she had needed to become more mature after the massacre. Plus, after learning the truth behind the massacre, she had started to learn to see things from a different point of view, rather than just accepting things as they seemed.

"Well, we should get some sleep, given it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Satsuki said, while laying down.

Nodding in agreement with the Uchiha, Ruby, Yang and Blake laid down as well, with the latter blowing out her candle.

*Next Morning*

Satsuki sat with her new friends in the cafeteria, as they all had breakfast. Though Satsuki couldn't help but glance at a table, where a girl with orange hair was both simultaneously talking with her friend and scarfing down literal towers of pancakes. It reminded her of whenever Naruto would eat bowl after bowl of ramen without pause, except Satsuki felt this girl was eating even faster than he ever could.

'Well, now I just need to see a flying pig, and I will have officially seen everything.' Satsuki thought, while rolling her eyes in amusement.

"Hey Satsuki, Blake, what kind of weapons do you use?" Ruby asked, having been curious of the type of weapons they used.

"I use a chokuto sword, that allows me to conduct electricity. Electrokinesis is my Semblance." Satsuki answered, while adding the latter part after seeing their questioning looks.

"I have a sword that turns into a pistol and a sickle. The sheathe also has an edge, so I can dual wield." Said Blake.

"What about you two, what weapons do you have?" Satsuki asked, knowing from what she's learned, there can be some pretty crazy weapon designs in Remnant.

Personally, Satsuki was fine with just her regular sword.

"I have shotgun gauntlets, though I'm still strong without them." Yang said, smirking, remembering when she sent Junior flying with just a punch.

"I have my baby, Crescent Rose, a High-Caliber Sniper Scythe!" Ruby said proudly, always eager to talk about her precious weapon.

"A scythe? How did you learn to use one?" Satsuki asked, knowing that scythes are an incredibly difficult weapon to use, even more so if it was also rifle, that'd have some serious recoil.

"Our Uncle Qrow taught me. I was complete garbage before he trained me, but now I'm all like, Hyah!" Ruby said, while throwing several punches.

'Qrow, Qrow Branwen?' Satsuki wondered, having looked up some of the current and well-known Huntsmen, with Qrow being among them.

Qrow was one of the most well-known for his skill with a scythe, with Satsuki having even heard people call him "The Second Coming of the Reaper", after another famous scythe user, "The Grimm Reaper".

To learn Ruby and Yang were his nieces was surprising, and made Satsuki wonder how skilled they were.

"He-Hello." Someone said, nervously.

Looking, the girls saw it was the blonde from yesterday, the same one that Yang got angry at.

"Hey, you're the guy who threw up on the ship." Ruby said, making the boy's head dropping, before looking at Yang nervously.

"Uh, you're not still angry about the shoes, are you?" He asked, nervously.

"Eh, you're forgiven, they weren't one of my favorites, anyway." Said Yang, shrugging, as the guy relaxed, knowing he wasn't in immediate danger.

"Cool, cool. Is it alright if I sit with you?" He asked, with the girls nodding, not seeing a problem if he joined them.

"Sure, I'm Ruby Rose, this is my sister Yang, and these are Satsuki and Blake." Ruby introduced, as he sat down.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" Jaune introduced.

"Do they really?" Ruby asked skeptically.

"Your mother told you that, didn't she?" Stated Satsuki, making Jaune open and close his mouth, before slumping forward.

"Hello!" Said someone else, getting their attention.

The group saw it was a redhead girl, dressed in Amazonian styled armor, and sporting a big smile.

"Hi, I'm guessing you want to join, as well." Said Satsuki, as the redhead's smile became sheepish.

"Yes, actually, if it's not too much trouble." She said.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Ruby said, starting to become more open, after seeing she was able to make friends here at Beacon.

"Thank you. My name is Pyrrha, I also heard you all introduce yourselves, sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop." Pyrrha said apologetically, which they just waved off.

"Pyrrha? As in Pyrrha Nikos, winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament, four years in a row." Blake said, after taking a moment to recognize who Pyrrha was.

"Uh, yes, that's me." Said Pyrrha, feeling sad that they've recognize her.

"Oh yeah, we watched your match last year on T.V." Yang said, recognizing Pyrrha as well, with Ruby nodding.

Pyrrha nodded slowly and waited for the inevitable of them recognizing who she was. But instead, nothing happened, they all just continued eating and made small talk. It surprised Pyrrha, but also relieved her that they weren't acting differently, with her around.

"The what now?" Jaune asked, not understanding the big deal of who she was.

"The Mistral Region Tournament for young Huntsmen and Huntresses. She was top of her classes at Sanctum Academy. And she's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box." Blake listed, when Jaune kept looking at her confused, before gasping at the last one.

"That's you?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Jaune said, looking at Pyrrha and imagining the cereal box around her.

'Seriously? That's the one he recognizes?' Satsuki deadpanned, but was also interested in hearing all of Pyrrha's accomplishments, minus the cereal box one.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha replied, smiling.

"Hey Pyrrha, when we get the time, would you be up for a spar?" Satsuki asked, wanting to see just how strong the Mistral girl is.

Though Satsuki will of course hold back, knowing if she went all out, she could likely defeat most of the students here, at the same time.

This surprised Pyrrha at being asked to spar, when most would be intimidated at the idea of going against her. But ultimately, she nodded and smiled.

"Sure, it sounds like fun." Pyrrha replied, as it'd be good to have just a normal spar for once.

*Later*

Once they had all finished their breakfast, the group went to gather their weapons, before heading to the Cliff to begin their Initiation.

Satsuki raised a brow, when Ozpin had them all standing on square metal platforms, near the cliffside.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Satsuki thought, knowing that whatever happens next, she likely won't enjoy it.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams". Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today." Goodwitch revealed, with Ruby wincing at hearing they'll be given teammates today.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone, whom you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing, will be your partner for the next four years. However, due to the uneven amount of students this year, there will be one group of three partners. You will all be given special wristbands that will light up green telling, telling your when three students have partnered up." Ozpin explained, as Goodwitch handed the students the wristbands.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Said Ozpin ominously, with Jaune laughing nervously at hearing this.

"You will be monitored and graded, through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will then regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked, while looking at them all.

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune said, while holding up his hand.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Said Ozpin, ignoring Jaune.

Looking, Satsuki saw everyone getting into stances, either to run and jump off the cliff, or…like they're about to go flying.

'Oh, that cheeky motherfucker.' Satsuki thought, when she saw Weiss's tile suddenly send her flying into the air.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question. So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off, or something?" Jaune asked.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin stated, while maintaining his poker face.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Questioned Jaune, missing as more students that were sent flying through the air.

"No. You will be using your own "landing strategy."" Ozpin replied.

"Uh-huh...Yeah." Muttered Jaune.

Sighing, Satsuki tapped Jaune on the shoulder getting his attention. The blonde only had enough time to see Satsuki waving, before she too was launched into the air, making his eyes go wide eye.

"Oh no." Jaune said, before immediately screaming as he joined the other students flying through the air.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Satsuki has now met Yang, Jaune, and Pyrrha along with something different happening before the Initiation Test, with it now being there will be a group of three partners, which will also lead to slightly different teams. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out **


End file.
